My Try at Ipod Drabbles
by auraluna7
Summary: This one shot is like a chain game, you pick ten songs and write for as long as it lasts...quite fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own any song or Haruka or Michiru, you guys are smart and know that already.

A/N: So a couple days ago I run into this interesting little fic from Ryanalone and I thought this little game was kind of fun and I decided to try it. Basically you shuffle your songs on an IPod (in my case my computer's song list) and then you just type a short short story just for as long as the song goes. I went all the way and made it through the whole 10 songs, so here it is. Oh and btw sorry for not updating FMN …I'm working on it…I swear!

IPod Drabble

**1. Teach you a lesson by Robin Thicke** (Hmmm I already did a fic about this song but it was genuinely the first song on the shuffle so let's give it a try.)

Michiru smiled nervously and tried to hide it, she was suppose to feel bad about being on detention again. The blonde teacher looked at her from the top of her book and Michiru felt a shiver encountering the green eyes.

"I don't get why you keep getting in trouble Miss Kaioh"

Michiru shrugged and crossed her legs, the small school skirt riding a bit. "How can you be a professor being so young?"

"Well people think I am talented, perhaps if you work harder you could explode your potential as a violinist and be a talent as well." Michiru smiled at the blonde.

"Perhaps, but I will much rather explore other things…" She licked her lips softly. Haruka felt a sudden blush on her cheeks; Michiru was certainly a very mature seventeen year old.

"Shall we start your lesson then?"

"Sure." She stood up and walked closer to her, the deep sea blue eyes sparkling. "If I learn my lesson maybe you could take me out for dinner and I could stop getting detention just to see you."

"Haruka smiled."Maybe."

(Oh I think that came out surprisingly well lol.)

**2. Think of Me by Emmy Ros**s (Oh My favorite song of the Phantom of the Opera…let's see how it works)

Michiru sat by the window looking at the starry sky, how hard it was to fulfill her duty as Princess of Neptune, she had to left every earthly thing behind and that included Haruka. She sighed hard and held the small heart shape pendant next to her heart. "I wonder if you ever think of me." She knew it was a dream that could not last; she knew all along she was meant to perform her duty as a sailor senshi but still, the thought of all the days and nights she spent with Haruka had felt like the most important days of her life, how hard it was to live with a broken heart. She got up and changed into her senshi outfit, tonight she was meeting her destiny and her new teammates. "I always remember you, I always will think of you I hope you will sometimes think of me."

She walked into the room and she could not believe her eyes, standing in front of her was Sailor Uranus. "Haruka…"

(Hmmm I needed like 45 more seconds for a better ending but I am not going to cheat so there…)

**3. Against all odd by Phil Collins** (Didn't I made a fic with this song too? I need more songs in this thing …lol)

Tears ran down her face as she saw Michiru packing her things, how could she left? After all they had shared together? After all the nights of endless love and promises?

She had to go, or so she had told her, there was no way her family would accept their love and se just could not stay. Michiru looked at her with her blue eyes filled of tears. "I am sorry."

"I wish I could just be who you want me to be."

"I wouldn't want you any other way, but I just can't stay…"

"If you leave you will take my soul will you." Michiru walked to the door and looked at her one last time. "Don't go."

"I can't …"

"But I love you…" The words floated between them like colorful butterflies.

"I Love you too."

(Wah now I am sad! Ok…next)

**4. Everything by Lighthouse** (This songs reminds me of an ex-girlfriend…I hope I can actually squeeze something positive out of it :P)

I saw the soft sunlight reflecting on her perfect skin, I closed my eyes and prayed it was not a dream, when I opened them again there she was, still perfect. Her hair spread on the pillows like a silky river. Almost afraid of touching her I traced my fingers down her nude back, she was warm and soft.

"Michiru…" She opened her eyes and they were brighter than the morning sun, the whole immensity of the sea in them. She smiled to me and I thought once again it was just a dream…

"Hi."

"Hi back." She curled her legs against mine and kissed me softly, her scent filling my lungs and intoxicating me with this deep feeling… Love.

How can I be here and not love her? How can something so perfect could be wrong?

"I love you." The words came out of my mouth before she could stop them, the bright blue eyes mesmerizing me.

"I love you too… you are my everything." So what if our destiny was to fight demons and evil for eternity? What if in every life death was around the corner waiting for us? It didn't matter, because we're together.

Michiru's finger traced the scar on my cheek and kissed it softly. "Would you tell me how could this be any better than this?

(Bleh I need more time than just a song for something to come out perfect -.- oh well….)

**5. Lovefool by the Cardigans** (Oh finally not a sortish slow song :P)

Michiru smiled and dragged her to the dance floor. "Come on…" Haruka held her hand and saw the girl dance to the music.

"…say that you love me" She twirled around the blonde and winked.

"You know I do." Haruka hated to dance, but she loved to see Michiru doing so. The smaller girl swayed her hips gently against her and Haruka bitted her lip softly.

"Dance with me….." The blonde smiling pulled the girl into a hug, kissing her hard until the aqua beauty was blushed, and people around them that had been looking at the beautiful girl dancing even clapped.

"How about we dance…in our own home?"

"That is not fun."

"Oh it is…"

"It is?"

"Yup. Cause we're dancing in bed…"

"Oh…"

(hehe Oh my mind sometimes wanders…)

**6. Enjoy the silence by Depeche Mode** (Now this is going to be way harder…)

Haruka held Michiru's hand as they both ran through the forest; they were being chased by an enemy. Haruka felt a branch scratch her face and she touched the wound, a blood of drop on her fingers.

"Haruka, I can't run anymore." Michiru threw away her high heels and tore the bottom part of her evening dress. "We are far enough, no one will see us transform here."

"We can't risk it." They heard the blasting sound of an explosion a few meters behind them and Haruka grabbed her by the hand again and pulled her deeper into the forest, the blond missed a step and they both suddenly started sliding down a hill, Haruka landed on her back and Michiru on top of her, the small beauty wiping the hair and leaves of her face. "Ouch."

"Well enough of this, I hate to ruin my hair…"

"You're right…" Haruka pulled out her transformation pen and so did Michiru. "So much for a quite romantic date…"

(I suck at action scenes, and the song wasn't really action related …I guess that's why this is supposed to be random :p)

**7. I'll be watching you by The Police** (aka the stalker song … )

There she was, her long aqua hair dancing in the wind, how long have it been? Two years? It didn't matter; every time she saw her the wound became open again. How could she had been stupid enough not to tell Michiru she loved her? After the breakup she had done nothing but that, love her, every time she smiled, every time she walked by avoiding her gaze, she loved her, and now on this graduation party it was the last time she would have an excuse to look at her without being just plain creepy.

She was dancing with some random guy. How she hated them, why was she smiling like that? Haruka could not take any more; she walked to the dance floor and tapped the guy's arm. "Would you mind?"

"Actually I do…" Michiru stepped in, she smiled at the guy.

"It's ok." Pissed the guy left and Haruka held Michiru for the first time in years.

"It took you two years to ask me to dance huh?"

"No, it took me two years to finally learn to say I Love you." Michiru smiled and she let the music guide them.

(I need longer songs! *throws a tantrum* )

(Really three more? My brain is tired and I haven't even started typing my chapter of FMN -.- )** 8. When you say nothing at all by Alison Kraus **(OMG I am actually going to cheat on this game)

"So you love me huh? It took you a long time to find out."

"I am sorry." Haruka wished the music never ended, her hand on the small waist, Michiru's head on her shoulder. "But it's true, I love you."

"You're so stupid." With her heart on the hand Haruka feared Michiru's words.

"Should I go now then?"

"Stupid, stupid, I have loved you all this time and so have you, it just took you so long to figure it out I thought I'll die."

Haruka smiled and hugged her close. "I will not make the mistake twice."

"I know, you don't need to say anything at all, just next time don't run away."

"Never." Michiru looked into the green eyes and let the blonde kiss her. "I Love you, always."

(Yay :P so yeah yeah it's a continued part of the storyline above…it was random songs…pinky promise!)

**9. Part of your world by Jodi Benson** (lol Yes it is a Disney song XD )

Michiru looked inside her mirror, she longed to see the world behind the castle, she was Princess Neptune, expected to serve her people and become a Sailor Senshi… but what about her dreams? What about Love? And fun? She had never had real fun before, her magic mirror the only portal to the outside world where she could see the world. She walked to the window and let the warm breeze sway her aqua curls and then she climbed up to the roof, will she dare jump?

Michiru found a path and jumped into the soft green grass laughing and then she saw her, a beautiful woman with deep green eyes smiling at her. "Hi…"

(Holy short song … )

**10. Maps by the Yeah yeah yeahs**

A bright ball of light formed into the enemy's hand and Michiru looked at Haruka, the blonde standing still. "Run Michi."

"No!" Haruka started running towards the enemy, fast as the wind, her sword out of the sheet. For a moment she was blinded by light of the enemy's attack blasting full force against the soft flesh. But she felt no pain…

"Michiru!" Michiru's broken body fell into her lover's arms; she had stopped the attack with her own body. "I told you to run." Hot tears ran down her cheeks wetting the pale face of her Michiru.

"And I told you I loved you more than anyone or anything in this world." Haruka looked at her uniform dyed with the crimson blood of her soul mate and screaming in rage she attacked the beast slaying it without mercy. "Nobody loves you like I love you….Haruka…"

(I finished! *does a happy dance. Now I just hope it didn't suck :P)


End file.
